1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to projectiles used primarily for low lethality antipersonnel end use, as for example for crowd control by a municipality police force, and more particularly relates to improvements for assuring that a projectile in use will have the requisite low lethality consequence upon impact, and thus avoiding unintentional severe injury to any individual.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The need for low lethality projectiles is well known in the art, and additionally can be inferred from the promulgation by the National Institute of Justice of low lethality-qualifying standards exemplified by its standard 0101.03 tests. A known projectile which currently is a low lethality munition of choice consists of a flat bag which is folded in half to fit within a 12 gauge shotgun shell, and after exiting from the muzzle is supposed to unfold into a flat bag shape and impact in this flat bag shape upon a target. As such the kinetic energy is distributed over the area of the bag instead of at a point as in regular ammunition. As a consequence there is less of a possibility of an undesirable penetration while permitting the delivery of a desirable incapacitating impact.
The shape of the above described projectile at impact is not always predictable based solely on its construction as a bag, because the bag can be flat at impact only if it unfolds after exiting from the muzzle. However, on numerous occasions in practice it does not unfold and contacts a target with its folded together side edges and thus, with a shape that can, and often does, inflict serious injury. The inability to predict the projectile shape that will contact the target is believed to occur when several shapes are involved such as, in the case of the above described projectile, i.e., a first shape to accommodate the size dimensions to facilitate being loaded into the 12 gauge shotgun shell, and a second shape to achieve a low to lethality consequence upon impact.
Logic dictates that the need to change shapes during flight is a happenstance that perhaps most often will occur but which might not occur on occasion due to the shape-change complication.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low lethality anti-personnel projectile overcoming the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to impose a low lethality contacting surface of the projectile at impact.
The description of the invention which follows, together with the accompanying drawings should not be construed as limiting the invention to the example shown and described, because those skilled in the art to which this invention appertains will be able to devise other forms thereof within the ambit of the appended claims.